The Way of an Idol
by Romanticiannn
Summary: Before Dan left with Drago on their boating trip, he had made Runo pregnant without knowing it. Now Runo has aborted the child and has started a new life as an idol. This time, Dan is back, and is determined to win back her heart once more.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't updated for like almost a year, because apparently I have some major exams coming out so I've had this hiatus. I've written a couple of stories, and this is one of them, but I haven't finished any though. *sweatdrop. But well, I decided to post this first because I'm making rather good progress with it. I've also removed a Mermaid's Tale, the original version, because it doesn't have an ending and I don't intend to finish it either, I'll only continued with the ReEdit version. For now, enjoy The Way of an Idol! (:**

* * *

The smell of medicine all around hospital plunged into the female's nostrils, making her stomach flip as she took a gulp. The blue-haired female let out a deep breath, placing her hand on her stomach and slowly sliding her smooth fingers over it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

The blunette looked up at her friend, a look which her friend had never seen before.

Julie Makimoto was sure that her friend was truly determined.

The silver haired girl shut her eyes in defeat, letting out a sigh as she pulled away from her friend.

"Runo Misaki."

The blunette stood up, looking down at her stomach one last time. Quietly, she bid her unborn baby farewell, before following the nurse.

* * *

"Thank you, everyone! I hope you had a great time tonight!"

The crowd screamed in delight as they watched their idol exit the stage, waving their glowsticks wildly.

"Good job, Runo!"

"Well done!"

"That was awesome!"

The blunette exchanged high-fives with the backstage crew who congratulated her on yet another successful concert, before smiling at her manager and accepting a white towel, gingerly wiping herself with it.

Her manager smiled at her, leading her back into her waiting room.

Runo sighed, taking a seat on the couch in the room, while the orange-haired female got her a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Hikaru," Runo smiled tiredly.

The said girl grinned back, sitting down next to the idol. After being friends with the idol for a year, although to others they were just an idol and manager, in truth, they were just as close as sisters.

"You sure went all out tonight, huh?"

Runo looked up at Hikaru, pausing for a moment. The blunette let out yet another sigh, before lying back on the couch.

"You have no idea. All my friends were down there, watching me, of course I'd have to make a better impression," Runo shook her head.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, taking the bottle from Runo. "All your friends?"

Runo looked up at her friend, who returned her an unimpressed look.

"Alright, alright, most of my friends."

Hikaru smiled lightly.

"I know you for a year, and I can tell what you're thinking."

Runo blinked at her friend, before letting out a chuckle. "Wow, look at you, you sure are confident."

"You bet I am," Hikaru grinned.

Runo shook her head with a laugh. "Well, I mean, the Brawlers, most of them, are gathered. Even Ace and Baron have come from New Vestroia to support me, and Alice from Russia, of course I'd feel more stressed."

Hikaru looked at Runo sternly. "Are you sure we're not supposed to be talking about a certain brunette?"

"Hikaru!" Runo yelled, throwing the towel on the redhead's lap. "We talked about this."

"I know we did, Runo, but... I could tell, on the stage, you were clearly searching the crowd."

Runo got up, fists clenched and back faced to her manager. The idol walked towards the mirror, stopping before it and taking a deep breath.

"Hikaru, I'm certain of my feelings. Ever since the day I aborted the child, my feelings for him had faded."

Hikaru looked back at her friend, green eyes reflecting much concern.

Though Runo had said that, Hikaru was sure it was the contrary.

* * *

The moon hung in the sky, glowing a bright silver. An owl hooted once, abruptly killing the silence in Bayview.

A door creaked open, and a shady figure could be seen entering the house. The figure looked to his shoulder, raising a finger to his lips.

As quietly as he could, the person closed the door behind him, and tiptoed his way into the house.

"Shinjiro! Robber! Robber!"

The figure froze as the lights in the house were switched on, and a woman holding a cooking pan charged at him, hitting him with it.

"Hold on, Miyoko, I'm coming!" A bispectacled man holding a chopper charged at the 'robber'.

"Mum! Mum! Holy, that hurts... Hey, Mum, it's me!"

Miyoko paused, the hand holding the pan hanging in mid-air.

"Dan?"

The said boy nodded his head, before ducking down away from his father who attempted to swing the chopper at him.

"Geez, Dad!" Dan yelled.

"D-Daniel?!"

Miyoko and Shinjiro dropped their 'weapons', opening their arms to hug their only son, who had finally returned.

"Mum... Dad... Can't... breathe!" Dan gasped.

Miyoko and Shinjiro immediately let go, both with sheepish looks.

"Sorry, son, it's just that... you were gone for a year!" Shinjiro frowned.

Dan chuckled nervously, running his hand past his chocolate brown hair. "Well, we made stops here and there along the way, and... we kind of got lost."

"Daniel was pretty clumsy."

"Drago!" Shinjiro and Miyoko gasped at the red ball-like figure on their son's shoulder, having forgotten about the Bakugan for a moment.

"Drago!" Dan groaned.

"Hey, Kusos, get some sleep!" A gruff voice from next door yelled.

The Kusos sweatdropped, before Miyoko began to climb up the stairs.

"He's right, boys. We can talk more tomorrow. For now, let's get some sleep."

Dan smiled at the sight of his parents walking up the stairs, tucking his hands into the pockets of his pants.

It was good to be home.

* * *

"Morning, Mum..." Dan said groggily as he dragged himself down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Miyoko looked up from her yoga mat, frowning. "Morning? Daniel, it's already three in the afternoon!"

"Okay, Mum," Dan yawned, pulling open the fridge door. Miyoko got up, turning off the television and taking a seat at the dining table, where Dan had began to feast on a sandwich.

"Say, Dan, are you going to go visit your friends?"

"Mmm... Rrarer..." Dan mumbled through bites of his sandwich.

Miyoko looked at her son, blinking, before resting her chin on her right hand.

"You know, Daniel, a lot has changed in the year."

"Rearry?" Dan asked boredly as he continued gobbling his sandwich.

Miyoko nodded her head. "I mean, Marucho's graduated from a university, Julie's become the most famous reporter in Bayview, Mira's gotten herself a job at... what's the place... Anyway, Mira's somewhere creating machines, Shun's a trainer at the local dojo here, and Runo's a famous idol worldwide now!"

Upon hearing the last line, Dan quickly swallowed the last of his sandwich.

"Runo's an idol?!"

The female brunette nodded her head again. "When you left, Runo had been heartbroken. She came around our house quite often, and sometimes she'd vomit... But later she decided to move on, and a man invited her to his record company."

Miyoko got up from her seat, flipping through a couple of magazines in the shelf in the living room and letting out a happy gasp as she pulled out a few.

"Here, these are the articles about Runo's career."

Dan didn't know why he gulped when his hands slowly reached for the magazines. The brunette could barely believe his eyes when he saw his former girlfriend, dressed in eye-catching costumes and with her face coated with light make-up, all over the covers of the magazines.

"That reminds me, I should call Runo about your return!" Miyoko clapped her hands together.

"Mum! No!" Dan yelped, getting up abruptly. Miyoko paused, blinking at her son.

Dan laughed nervously, sitting down slowly. "I just... I thought that I should meet her face-to-face instead."

Miyoko frowned at her son, before nodding her head lightly. "Daniel, don't make her mad okay? She went through a heartbreak over you."

Dan chewed on his lip uncomfortably, getting up with a nervous laugh. "Ah haha, I'm going to get changed."

* * *

"Dan, shouldn't you find Runo first?" Drago asked.

Dan kept quiet as he walked towards the Bakugan arena.

Drago sighed. He knew Dan was afraid to face Runo.

"This place hasn't changed that much, huh, Drago?"

Drago kept quiet as Dan entered the arena.

The brunette stopped before the conference room, where he and the other brawlers had always gathered. Slowly placing his hand on the door, the brunette shut his eyes as memories of back then appeared in his mind.

Dan let out a yelp when the door suddenly opened, revealing a short yellow blonde who was dressed in a blue shirt and white suspenders, with a red bow at the collar of his shirt.

"Dan?"

"Marucho!"

The two friends burst into laughter, wrapping each other in a warm, brotherly hug.

"Goodness, Dan, you were the last person I'd expect to see. The probability had been less than one-tenth!" Marucho gasped as he pulled away from his friend.

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd have enough fun already," Dan grinned.

"You sure seem to have. Welcome back too, Drago," Marucho smiled as he looked up at the red Bakugan.

"Thank you, Marucho. It seems pretty quiet around here," Drago commented.

"Well, the Brawlers are having a party at my place, and the arena's closed for today," Marucho answered.

"All the Brawlers?" Dan asked cautiously.

"I think so. You are coming along, aren't you?" Marucho raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, pal, I think I'll miss this," Dan said sheepishly.

"Because of Runo?"

Dan frowned.

"Come on, Dan, I can tell you're probably afraid to meet Runo especially after she's ab-"

The short blonde was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Sorry, Dan, give me a moment."

Marucho turned around, answering his call, while Dan faced the other way.

"You're not going, Daniel?"

Dan shook his head. "No, Drago, I don't think this time."

"How do you expect to meet them, then?"

The brunette stayed silent.

"Dan?"

Dan turned around to face the short blonde.

"Marucho, I think I'll go after all."

* * *

Dan stopped before the living room of the Marukura's house, the place where he and the other Brawlers used to hang out.

Marucho placed his petite hands on the door, about to push it, but instead closed the door again, looking back at his friend.

"Dan, are you alright?"

Dan snapped out of his thoughts, looking up again. The brunette nodded his head with a quick grin, and took a deep breath as he watched Marucho opened the door.

The blonde almost seemed to have been opening the door in slow motion. Thoughts began to ran past Dan's mind.

How would the Brawlers react upon seeing him?

Angry? Surprised? Happy?

How would... Runo feel upon seeing him?

Dan entered the room, only to be welcomed by a deafening silence.

On the couch sat six familiar figures, all staring back at the brunette with looks of surprise.

Dan gulped, raising a hand awkwardly. "Er, hi?"

The six figures let out cries of surprise, and it took Dan a minute to process what was going on when blurs of white and orange darted towards him.

"Whoa, whoa, Mira, Julie!" Dan cried out in surprise as the girls hurried towards him.

"Master Dan!" A pink-haired boy yelled out happily, rushing towards Dan. Mira and Julie let out squeaks, darting away as the pink-haired boy plunged at his 'master', pushing him to the ground.

"Argh, Baron! You're heavy!" Dan groaned.

The Vestal scratched his head sheepishly, getting up and helping Dan up as well.

"Welcome back, Dan," A sweet voice echoed.

Dan turned to look at the Russian beauty who stood before the comforter with a raven haired male and a mint haired Vestal.

"Hello, Alice," Dan returned the smile, before looking around the room.

"Runo's not here," Shun said coolly.

Dan turned beet red. "Who said I was looking for her?"

"It's written all over your face, Dan!" Julie giggled.

Dan kept quiet, looking down with his face still red.

"Runo has a photo shoot, so she can't make it," Alice explained.

Dan nodded his head, taking a seat.

The Brawlers all exchanged looks, before turning to look at Dan.

"Dan, what happened to eating first?" Marucho asked.

Dan looked up, blinking, before leaping off the comforter.

"Oh yes!"

The Brawlers all sweatdropped as they watched the brunette made his way to the buffet table.

* * *

Time seemed to pass really slowly for Dan. All the brunette had done during the whole gathering was to eat.

"Dan."

"Yikes, Shun!" Dan yelped, almost dropping his plate.

The ninja raised an eyebrow.

Dan sighed, placing his plate at the buffet table. He knew the ninja had something to tell him, and wasn't going to let him off without an answer.

"Yes, Shun?"

"You've been a jerk, Dan."

Dan folded his arms, unimpressed. "Now what? Are you going to lecture me?"

"All I can say is, Dan Kuso, don't shirk your responsibility."

And with that, the ninja turned away, leaving a bewildered brunette standing rooted to the ground.

Dan frowned. Just what did Shun mean by that?

* * *

**And there's Chapter 1! I don't know when I'll post Chapter 2, maybe one to two weeks later? (: Please contribute some nice reviews too, they're really great sources of motivation. ^^ Till then~**


	2. Chapter 2

**An early update for all the lovely reviews for The Way of an Idol. You guys are such sweethearts - you have no idea how much you brighten my days with your reviews. :-* (blows kisses) I also know how torturous it is to not know what's happening next, so well, here's the next chap, and the appearance of our dearest and most favourite blunette (at least she's my favourite). Enjoy, and please do let me know whatcha guys think. (; **

* * *

"Are you not going to go out today?"

Dan paused as he turned from looking at the ceiling to the Bakugan beside him.

The brunette got up tiredly, pulling on his jacket as Drago hopped onto his shoulder.

Dan needed some fresh air. He'd been racking his brains the whole day about what Shun had told him, to no avail.

* * *

"The park was the last place I'd expected to be so noisy," Dan groaned, taking a turn away from where he saw a large crowd of people.

"My goodness, how can any girl be so pretty?" A girl swooned.

"I need her to marry me!" A guy yelled.

"Hey!" Dan protested in annoyance as a crowd of people pushed past him, only to be ignored.

The brunette groaned once more, slapping his forehead.

"Come on, Drago, let's find some place quiet."

Dan made his way away from the park, and caught sight of a cafe which seemed almost empty.

The brunette grinned to himself, entering the cafe and ordering himself a drink. Sinking into the comfort of the chair, the brunette slurped his drink and stretched himself. Drago hopped off his shoulder.

"This, Drago, is paradise."

The brunette ordered himself yet another drink.

"Business sure is slow," Dan mumbled to himself, looking around to see that he was the only customer.

"It sure is," a voice chuckled from behind him as the waiter came with his drink. "There's a photo shoot going around in the corner, and everyone's gathered there."

"Famous idol?" Dan inquired.

"Must be. The cafe's usually crowded. It must take a powerful idol to lure them all away," the waiter let out yet another chuckle, before turning to the entrance of the cafe where the doors had opened.

"Welcome!" The waiter said cheerily.

The customer, dressed in a pair of sunglasses with a cap smiled back, before pausing and looking at Dan. The customer frowned, slowly lowering her sunglasses to examine Dan. Dan frowned back, wondering what was wrong with the woman.

"Hey, you! What's your problem?" Dan yelled back angrily.

The customer pushed back her sunglasses, turning away to the other end of the cafe, where she took a seat. Dan rolled his eyes, thinking to himself that it could have been an anti.

Dan watched cautiously as the waiter brought a glass of green apple juice to the customer.

"That used to be Runo's favourite drink," Dan mumbled to himself.

Dan continued to watch as the customer took out her purse, handing over the change to the waiter before sipping her drink.

Dan never left his seat the whole time, watching the female. The doors of the cafe swung open, and an orange haired female hurried in.

"Oh my goodness, so here's where you've been! There's only five minutes left till the next photo shoot begins, we have to leave already!" The female exclaimed.

The customer continued to sip her drink calmly, before getting up and following her friend.

Dan continued to watch as the females exited the cafe. There was something familiar about the female customer that Dan just could not figure out. Right when she had lowered her sunglasses, the glimmer from her green eyes was so familiar...

"Isn't that Runo?" Drago finally broke the silence.

Dan paused, getting up from his seat. Drago was right, that was exactly who it was!

Hurriedly, the brunette picked up the Bakugan before running out of the cafe.

Dan frantically looked around, trying to catch sight of the female. Why hadn't Runo come up to him?

Dan groaned as he failed to notice the blunette, instead taking a turn to run toward the street.

Wait, the orange haired female had talked about a photo shoot.

That's it! The park!

The brunette hammered his own head with his fists angrily, turning around and running towards the park.

All he needed to do was to return to where he'd seen the large crowd of people earlier. The brunette took turns here and there around the park, trying to look for a crowd of people. He felt droplets of sweat run down his face as he failed to look for it, and continued to run around the park frantically.

"Daniel, why are you even looking for Runo so frantically?"

Dan paused. Drago was right. Why?

Dan let out yet another groan, scratching his head. What was he going to say and tell her if he did see her?

The brunette rolled his own eyes, returning to the streets of Bayview.

* * *

"I'm home!" Dan took off his shoes and threw them messily, before entering the house.

"Oh, look, Daniel's home," Miyoko gushed, placing a dish on the dining table.

Dan stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of a blue-haired female. The female was sitting by the dining table, and slowly turned around.

She hasn't changed at all, Dan thought to himself. In fact, Runo had gotten prettier, though she had slimmed down even more. What caught Dan's eyes the most, was the shine in her bright emerald eyes.

"Runo..." Dan gasped as the blunette got up from her was dressed in a white dress, with a pink sash around her tiny waist and a pink layer beneath her dress.

The blunette smiled coyly. "Hello, Dan."

Dan snapped out of his thoughts, showing a face of anger instead.

"It was you at the cafe, wasn't it?" Dan demanded.

Runo shrugged, returning to her seat while Miyoko came out of the kitchen again.

"Now, now, Daniel, go easy on Runo. She hasn't been here for a month already," Miyoko lectured, patting her apron before taking it off.

Runo smirked at Dan, moving towards her seat, while Dan rolled his eyes, before moving to the seat next to Runo.

"Shinjiro, time for dinner!"

"Alright, honey!" Shinjiro moved from the comforter to the dining table, where the four began to start their dinner.

"How was your work today, Runo?" Miyoko asked with a wide grin.

"Same as usual. I had a photo shoot at the park," Runo answered cheerily.

Dan hammered his chest as he nearly choked on his food. "So that was really you at the park?!"

Runo, Miyoko and Shinjiro looked at Dan with surprised looks.

"You saw me?" Runo asked.

"And here I was, wondering which crazy person caused the park to be so noisy, and yet it was you," Dan raised his head and said. Expecting Runo to fume at him, the brunette quickly ducked away, but instead only saw the blunette bite her lip.

"Hm, I think I should talk to the crew about it," Runo mumbled.

Dan placed his cutlery, looking at the blunette sitting beside him with a bewildered look. He could almost not believe that this was the blunette who used to backhand him everytime he teased or hurled insults at her.

"Dan, it's not nice to stare at a guest," Shinjiro frowned.

Dan blinked at the blunette, turning away with a disappointed look.

* * *

Dan realised that eating had been a dull thing to do lately. He couldn't seem to eat in peace, be it at Marucho's place during the gathering or even at his own home for dinner.

After dinner, Dan sat at the comforter, arms folded as he waited for Runo who was helping his mum wash the dishes. Runo and Miyoko were as close as mother and daughter, and Miyoko had already recognised Runo as her daughter-in-law, much to Dan's surprise. Runo and Miyoko walked out of the kitchen, laughing about who knows what. Dan hurriedly got up from the comforter, rushing over to the blunette and grabbing her arm.

"A word please, Runo?"

The blunette and mother exchanged looks, and Miyoko smiled, joining her husband at the comforter. "I don't mind, but... Hikaru just called to tell me that she's already here to pick me up."

"Hikaru?"

Runo nodded her head. "My manager and best friend."

As though on cue, the doorbell rang, and Miyoko opened the door to see Hikaru, who greeted the female brunette with a wide grin. Hikaru turned to look at Dan, an expression of horror. The redhead frowned, rushing into the house and grabbing the blunette.

"Runo, please get into the car first," Hikaru said with a fake smile plastered on her face. Runo frowned slightly, upon hearing Hikaru speak politely and seeing her smile fakely. The blunette carefully made her way out of the Kusos' house, smiling at Miyoko and Shinjiro along the way and into the car outside. Hikaru watched the door of the Kusos' house close, before folding her arms and turning to Dan.

"You must be Hikaru," Dan held out his hand. To his horror, the redhead slapped his hand away instead, looking at him coldly.

"Yes, I am Hikaru. And first off, Runo's been doing much better without you, and next, I want to warn you to stay away from Runo Misaki. I won't let you near her at all, not on my sight," Hikaru spat unpleasantly. "Trust me, Runo's much better without you. So, do her a favour and stay away."

Dan stood with his mouth hung open as he watched the redhead simply storm out of the house. It took him a minute to react, and when he did, he shook his head.

He only left Runo for a year, why did everyone make it seem like he had committed a crime of life and death?

Dan just could not understand.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice!"

"Perfect!"

"Yeah, that's it!"

Runo spun around in her white floral print dress, making poses with the rose bouquet in her hands.

The photographer grinned as he took multiple consecutive shots of each pose.

"Okay, good job!" The photographer clapped his hands. "We'll end here for today."

Hikaru hurried up with a jacket to Runo, quickly covering the shoulders of the idol and shielding her from the cold morning air. Runo smiled gratefully, following Hikaru who led her back to where all the crew were.

"What's next on the schedule?"

Hikaru whipped out a notebook, flipping through as she squinted her eyes to look for the date.

"Hmm, you have a recording session to attend to at two later, and afterwards, you have a birthday dinner to attend to at eight."

Runo ran her hand through her hair. "And what time is it now?"

"Seven," Hikaru replied, looking at her watch.

Runo let out a yawn, stretching herself.

"Why don't you go home and sleep now?" Hikaru suggested.

The blunette shook her head. "Afraid not. My insomnia's been haunting me, and the nightmares aren't fading."

"Still? Runo, it's been a couple of months already," Hikaru sighed.

"The abortion's still has its side effects on me, I guess," Runo sighed back, quenching her thirst.

Hikaru frowned, helping Runo into the car. "Anyway, why don't I accompany you for a walk instead? I'm sure it'd take your mind off things for a while."

Runo shook her head with a weak smile. "It's okay, Hikaru, thanks anyway. I'd like some time alone."

Hikaru obliged reluctantly. She couldn't help but have a pretty bad feeling.

* * *

Runo pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on her cap. Looking at her reflection, the idol smoothed her jacket, before nodding her head and walking out of the restroom.

The beach was empty early in the morning, much to Runo's relief. Peace and quiet was all she needed away from idol work, nightmares and Dan.  
Runo took off her sandals, laying it on the sand as she walked closer to the ocean, sinking her feet into the soft, wet sand as she let the waves rise up to her ankles.

She shut her eyes and listened to the peaceful calls of the seagulls which flew past.

A lot had been on her mind lately.

The abortion had affected her appetite greatly the first few months, making her stomach turn at the sight of food. Thanks to this, Runo had lost a great amount of weight, making her once already slim figure seem frail. It'd also caused her insomnia, and she never seemed to be able to sleep in peace without having dreams about a baby calling for her.

Sometimes Runo wondered if abortion had been the right thing to do.  
She couldn't bring herself to hate Dan, no matter what. Even if he'd made her wait and wait, made her handle the baby all by herself, never took her out on a single date ever since she returned to help the Brawlers against Mechtavius Destroyer...

All she could think about was how Dan had made love to her a couple of days since her return.

The brunette had brought her to his room, nervously scratching his head as he tried to express his gratitude towards her return. Runo had laughed at his silliness, trying to backhand him, but was taken by surprise when he grabbed her arm instead, pushing her down onto his bed and silencing the blunette by laying his lips upon hers. Blushing, Runo returned the kiss with equal passion, perhaps more. She let out a little gasp when she felt Dan's hands roam to her flat belly, slowly unbuttoning her vest. Dan had pulled away back then, quietly asking in his husky voice whether she was certain. Runo gulped, nodding her head. He was the man she loved greatly, for a great sum of six years. She'd dedicated a long time to this man, how could she say no?

Now, Runo sighed once more. Maybe learning to meditate from Shun would help, she thought.

* * *

Dan could not sleep.

Dan had woken up abruptly from his sleep in the middle of the night upon hearing a baby's cries in his dream. He didn't know why, but he had felt so guilty prior to waking up. When he woke up, he had been panting.

Frustrated, the brunette had got out of bed in defeat, retreating to the shower and trying to refresh himself.

Dan headed back to his room, seeing that Drago had still been resting on his nightstand. The brunette pulled on a red jacket, the usual, and quietly got out of the house.

He needed to think, he hated to deny. Thinking was pretty much something Dan hated to do. Dan let his feet lead the way, only to realise that he had stopped at the beach.

Dan's eyes widened as he caught sight of a familiar figure by the ocean. Clumsily, Dan moved over, and stopped.

The figure turned around. Runo blinked, her emerald eyes shining with surprise as Dan met her gaze.

"Dan..."

Dan smiled.

"Can't sleep?"

Runo shook her head. "I've been having insomnia lately."

Dan nodded his head.

An awkward silence hung between the two, until Dan finally took a deep breath.

"So, how've you been?"

Runo blinked again, before folding her arms. "Oh, you mean ever since you left?" The idol snarled sarcastically.

Dan glared back at her, before softening his gaze and looking guilty instead. "Well... Yeah."

Runo sighed, turning back to look at the ocean.

"Can't say I've been well."

"My mum said you'd visited her alot."

Runo nodded her head.

"... Shun had... Shun kind of scolded me a little, and told me something weird."

Runo cocked her head to one side as she averted her gaze to the brunette again. "Weird things?"

Dan nodded his head. "He said that I shouldn't have shirked responsibility."

Runo chewed her lip uncomfortably. "And Hikaru?"

"She warned me to stay away from you," Dan shrugged.

"Dan, you seriously don't know what all these actually means?" Runo asked, feeling anger rise up within her.

"That's why I've been feeling so frustrated! It seems like everyone's reprimanding me for something, yet I can't figure it out," Dan groaned, pulling his hair.

Runo's eyes widened. The idol clenched her fist, taking a deep breath.

"I've had insomnia, and nightmares of a baby haunting me, what do you think?" Runo yelled.

_"When you left, Runo had been heartbroken. She came around our house quite often, and sometimes she'd vomit..."_

_"All I can say is, Dan Kuso, don't shirk your responsibility." _

_"And first off, Runo's been doing much better without you, and next, I want to warn you to stay away from Runo Misaki."_

Dan's brain ached from being racked. The brunette shook his head, peering up at the blunette. He could practically feel her fuming.

"Daniel Kuso, I can't believe you!"

"What, what, what! Why can't you just spell it out for me then?" Dan yelled back.

Runo clenched her fists even tighter, so tight that her nails were digging into her palms. "Everyone's right. You're an irresponsible jerk. I was right to have aborted the child!"

At this instance, the world seemed to came to a standstill for Dan. Runo's words echoed in his brain again and again as he tried to catch the words and make sure that he hadn't heard wrong.

It couldn't be, could it?

"Abort?"

* * *

**There! Our dense male lead had finally found out the hard truth! The truth always hurts doesn't it? I wonder how you guys feel about Dan leaving Runo behind all the time! I really hate it, that's not how a boyfriend should treat his girlfriend! :( **

**Anyways I hope you guys love drama a lot, because when I planned out the rest of the storyline, there's a whole lot of drama! There's going to be about 17 chapters, and I'm currently at 12, which is really huge progress. I'll update anytime soon, but let me know if there're any ideas for a new story? (: till then, byeeeeeee~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies to the Reviewers! *smiles smilessssss :D**

** Biggest Fan, Posiden Kid, Guest, Mendie4ever: Thanks for being such wonderful supporters - I'll work hard to write better stories of DanXRuno :-* please do continue to support! (: **

** Aika Misaki: It's completely alright! In fact I'm really glad that although you have difficulty fully understanding the story, you still enjoy it. Thanks so much. (: **

** Diamond Heart 82: Currently at 14. (; to my sweetest reader, hope you'll continue to love the story more and more! :D**

** Project ROSALINA: Runo is indeed a poor thing isn't she. ): updates will be streaming in pretty soon! (: in the meantime, enjoy~**

* * *

"Abort?"

"That's right, Kuso. After you left, I found out a couple of weeks later that I was pregnant,_ with your child!_" Runo snarled angrily, poking a finger at the brunette's chest.

Dan's face was one of horror, as Runo's words pierced through his heart like an arrow.

"I knew that there was no way you would be returning any time soon, and even if you did, there was no guarantee you'd even want the child. I didn't want the child to suffer, so I aborted it. For all I know, you probably even ran away in the first place because you knew that I would have a child!" Runo screamed, throwing her cap.

Dan felt his body tremble, as the pieces of the story began to match.  
Dan could not believe what he had just heard.

"I've yet to get back at you, for leaving me behind all alone and to deal with the child myself! You're a jerk and I regret having loved you for six years! _You wasted my life_!" Runo cried out, twin rivers flowing down her cheeks. Without waiting for yet another answer, the blunette turned around, picked up her sandals and ran away.

"Runo, wait!" Dan yelled, turning around with his arm stretched out. However, the blunette did not stop.

Dan brought his hand to his side, clenching both fists tightly.

He _needed_ to get Runo back.

* * *

"Dan? What are you doing here early in the morning?" Shun groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Dan stood outside Shun's room in Marucho's house, eyes reflecting pure seriousness.

Shun blinked once, before closing his eyes and pulling open his door for Dan to enter. Dan followed, and stopped in the middle of the room while Shun closed the door.

The ninja folded his arms as he waited for his friend to begin.

"You knew Runo was pregnant, didn't you?"

"..."

"Why didn't you tell me?! Aren't you my best friend?" Dan complained.

"Look at you right now, Dan Kuso, you're behaving like a girl, complaining. You're shirking your responsibility again. Is it my fault that I didn't tell you Runo was pregnant? For goodness' sake, Kuso, which guy doesn't know that a girl'd get pregnant after she has sex with a male?" Shun protested.

"I-" Dan began.

"I'm not done!" Shun yelled, slamming the wall. "Do you know how Runo was when she found out she was pregnant? She'd come to me and she had been trembling. I tried to convince her to abort, we all did, because we were convinced that you would run away again, like you always do!"

"I wouldn't..." Dan whispered, eyes trembling with horror.

"You would! How many times have you left Runo behind all alone? You left her behind when you went to rescue New Vestroia, you didn't even tell her when you were going to move to Bayview, or when you went to Neathia, and worse of all, you never repented and left her alone after your battle with Mechtavius Destroyer when she was pregnant!"

"I have my reasons!" Dan retorted.

"Then tell me!"

Dan took a step back, clearly taken aback.

"You don't have anything to say, do you?"

"I... I only thought of myself all this while..." Dan admitted through mumbles.

"We've all matured, Daniel, what about you?" Shun told the brunette seriously.

"I... I just want to make things right again..."

The raven haired male exhaled deeply, running a hand through his hair. Shun took a seat on his bed, arms folded.

"You still have feelings for her?"

"Yeah..."

An awkward silence hung between the two males.

"All I can say is, Dan, don't ever leave her behind again," Shun said.

Dan looked to his friend, smiling.

"Thanks, man."

Shun opened one eye and looked up at his friend.

"Now get out of my room."

* * *

"... So, you'll be recording a duet with him," Hikaru finished.

Runo straightened her body, placing her elbows on her lap and resting her chin on her palms.

"Haruto Yagami?" The idol finalised.

Hikaru nodded her head. "You know him, the handsome blue-eyed boy with the brown hair. He was in a photo shoot with you once, when you guys were advertising for-"

"Yes, Hikaru, I know," Runo half-laughed at her friend. "I have insomnia, not short-term memory."

The redhead blushed slightly.

"Well, Haruto-san will be here in a minute or two, and Kingston-san will be here to go through the song with you as well," Hikaru continued.

Runo nodded her head as she picked up the score from the table.

"Seems nice," Runo said with a small smile.

"It's going to be a hit, I can just feel it!" Hikaru squealed.

"Well, every song that Misaki-san has sung so far has definitely been a hit," a voice came from the door.

"Haruto-san!"

The male idol smiled cheerily. He gingerly shut the door behind him.

Dressed in a blue polo and a pair of grey pants, the idol took off his cap and took a seat beside Runo.

"Hello again, Misaki-san," Haruto grinned, holding out his hand.

"Haruto-san, forget the formalities. Just call me Runo," Runo giggled, shaking his hand.

"Alright then, then call me Haruto too," the brunette's smile was simply charming.

Hikaru watched in awe, her heart leaping as she watched the two idols together. They were simply charming together, the redhead thought to herself. They were the perfect couple in terms of looks, talents, characters... Haruto-san was _definitely_ better than Dan Kuso!

"Hikaru?"

"Hai?" Hikaru hiccuped, having been snapped out of her thoughts.

The two idols laughed as the redhead hurriedly picked up the stack of paper she had dropped. Without hesitation, Haruto bent down to help the manager gather the papers as well.

"I was just saying that you should call me Haruto as well," Haruto smiled, handing over the papers to Hikaru, who instantly blushed.

"Hai, Haruto-san! I mean, Haruto!" Hikaru turned ever redder.

Runo half-smiled and frowned at her friend, shaking her head. She wondered just what her friend was thinking.

* * *

"Thank you, Mr Kingston," Both Runo and Haruto bowed to the man who gave them a little wave and exited the room.

Runo sighed. It had been a tiring day for her.

"How about tea?" Haruto smiled, holding out his hand to the female idol.

Runo shook her head with an apologetic smile. "Not today, I'm afraid. I have a party dinner to attend in three hours."

"You too?" Haruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are we attending the same party?" Runo giggled.

"Let me guess, Jake's birthday party?" Haruto raised an eyebrow with a grin.

"Yes!" Runo laughed.

Hikaru stood in a corner with a smirk on her face as she watched the two idols flirt with one another. At least to her, they seemed to be flirting.

Runo seemed genuinely happy, much to Hikaru's pleasure. The Japanese was certain that Runo would be happy with Haruto.

Hikaru just needed to come up with a plan.

* * *

"I can't believe Jake's actually famous now. And that he's the endorser of a sports brand!" Dan exclaimed.

The brunette pulled on a suit and tightened his red bow. Drago hopped onto his shoulder.

"Dan, I have something to tell you."

"Mmm... What is it?" Dan mumbled as he combed his hair.

"I'm going back to New Vestroia, for good."

"Okay... What?!" Dan yelled, freezing.

"I'm going back to-"

"I heard that, Drago! I mean. Why?"

"For a couple of reasons. New Vestroia is my home, and besides, your life seems a little too dramatic right now for me to play a role in."

Dan chewed his lip nervously. "Sorry, Drago, but it's just that-"

"It's okay, Daniel. I don't take it to heart. Anyway, I plan on returning tonight."

"So I guess this is goodbye," Dan said softly.

Drago nodded.

"Thanks for everything, buddy."

"You too. And make sure you get Runo back."

"You bet."

* * *

**Drago's departure was pretty abrupt wasn't it? Well, for now I'm going to remove him from the story, because it's abit hard to let him play much of a role in a romance story. ö **

**What do you guys think about Haruto Yagami? (: I was inspired by Valvrave the Liberator, whose main character was called Haruto as well. I just used the same name Haruto, that's all. What kind of role do you guys think he would play? I'm actually pretty eager to know heheh! Would Dan end up with a love rival? **

**With all the drama that has happened, do you think Dan still has a chance? Keep the reviews coming, and you'll see an update soon~ :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Replies to da honorable reviewersssss~ :D**

**Diamond Heart 82: Aww much as I'd like to give you a clue on what's gonna happen next, it'd kill the fun of anticipating the story. But well, maybe this chapter's gonna give you some clue? (;**

**Aika Misaki: Omg you're really tooooooo sweet. I understand how much laziness can get to us, but I still appreciate you taking the time to review! And yes, you are right about Hikaru, she's definitely really protective of Runo, so Dan's gonna have a lot of problems in his hands. (;**

**Epic Gamer: Apparently, Dan did have sex with Runo, it was mentioned in the previous chapter, not directly though. It was shown indirectly, that's how Runo got pregnant. (: **

* * *

"Well, well, would you look at this place! Jake's really outdone himself this time."

Dan was amazed as he got out of Marucho's limousine, followed by the other Brawlers. Gazing at the Bayview City Square, the brunette took in the view of venue, which was decorated with golden lights and where buffet tables stretched from almost one end to the other.

"Alright, let's go in!" Dan's eyes shone as soon as they stopped at the buffet table.

Julie squealed, pushing the other Brawlers into the party grounds as well.

Meanwhile, a car stopped abruptly, and the Brawlers paused as they watched the guards at the gates of the city square rushing over to open the gates, and the paparazzi streaming over.

A brunette with sapphire blue eyes first got out of the car, dressed in a dark blue suit with a red bow. The brunette held out his hand, and to Dan's horror, Runo came out of the car, dressed in a yellow halter-neck dress and in white heels. The couple exchanged smiles, and let go of their hands before walking together towards the gates.

Runo stopped right before the gates when she saw Dan and the Brawlers. The blunette blinked for a moment, while Haruto asked her what was wrong. Runo shook her head, flashing the male idol her trademark smile and letting him lead her into the party.

Meanwhile, Hikaru followed behind, hands full with a large bag, a present which she and Runo had prepared for Jake. Haruto's manager followed along, and when they walked past Dan and the Brawlers, Hikaru raised her head high, purposely ignoring Dan.

Dan stood in horror. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Had Runo actually fall in love with yet another guy already?

Runo and Haruto eventually found Jake, who they greeted and wished well. The three exchanged laughs, and Hikaru eventually caught up, handing over the present to Jake who gratefully accepted.

The three were interrupted when the Brawlers came up to the buff American, whose eyes shown at the sight of his 'idol'.

"Dan the man! You're back!"

"Jake, the three of us will be hanging around," Haruto noticed Runo fidgeting uncomfortably and quickly said.

"Sure thing. Enjoy yourselves," Jake grinned, giving Haruto a pat on the back.

Dan watched with envy as Haruto escorted Runo towards the buffet table, handing the blunette a plate of dessert.

"Dan?" Julie frowned.

"Oh, sorry. Happy birthday, Jake," Dan grinned, giving the American a brotherly hug.

"Thanks, man. It's good to see you again," Jake smacked the brunette hard on the back, causing Dan to silently curse.

"And it's good to see you," Dan smiled weakly, rubbing his back.

"Go ahead, man, help yourself to the food while I talk to the other Brawlers!" Jake grinned, giving the brunette a thumbs-up. The American nodded his head towards where Runo was, giving the brunette a wink.

Dan smiled slightly, before heading to the buffet table.

"Seriously, Runo, you can't drink?" Haruto chuckled lightly, causing the blunette to pout.

"Yeah..."

Haruto handed the blunette a glass, which the blunette took. "How about one shot?"

Runo turned even redder. "I'll... I'll try."

Dan clenched his fists as he turned away. He couldn't believe it. Runo was drinking though she knew she couldn't handle it!

The brunette walked away over to the next buffet table, grabbing a glass and gulping down the wine. With a roll of his eyes, he watched as Runo took her first sip of the drink, only to make a face. The male with Runo laughed, handing her yet another glass as she finished the first.

Dan gritted his teeth, unhappily grabbing yet another glass. Just what was Runo thinking?

Gulping down the second glass, Dan turned away to walk to the corner of the city square, where he took a seat at a bench.

A couple of girls offered to accompany Dan, much to his annoyance, but the brunette was able to reject them all kindly.

Time seemed to pass slowly for the brunette who sat at the bench, drinking glass after glass. Dan didn't know how many glasses he had helped himself to, but he did know that he definitely wasn't drunk.

That was part of being famous. Dan had been to many parties and eventually learned to hold his liquor. It was almost hard to be drunk for him.

The brunette leaned back at the bench, gazing up at the night sky. Half an hour had passed, yet it felt like three hours to Dan. The brunette groaned as he saw yet another figure making its way towards him.

"I don't need company," the brunette spat.

"Dan..."

Dan raised his head, surprised to see Runo swaying before him.

"Why are there four of you?" The idol giggled as she hiccuped.

Dan let out a yelp as the idol nearly fell to the ground, quickly grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards him.

"What are you doing? I'm fine!" The idol protested, hitting Dan's arm.

Dan rolled his eyes, helping the blunette to the bench.

"Geez, Runo, just how many glasses have you drank to get this drunk?"

"I'm not drunk! I think..." Runo giggled as she hiccuped again. "I think you're the drunk one."

The idol laughed as she pinched the brunette's nose, much to Dan's annoyance.

"Ow!" Dan yelped, pulling Runo's hand away from him as the idol yet again let out another giggle.

"You sure are cute, Dan," Runo laughed.

Dan stared at the girl in his arms, blinking.

"If only you still thought that of me. You hate me now, don't you?"

"Hate?" The drunk blunette cocked her head to one side. She snapped her fingers, getting back straight up again. "I can never hate you."

Dan rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter to you anymore, does it? After all, you've found someone else. Where's blue-eyes anyway?"

"Blue-eyes? You mean Haruto?" Runo hiccuped. "Haruto was dragged away by the paparazzi, so Runo's here, with Dan!"

Dan definitely wasn't impressed. "So because you don't have Haruto, you're here with me now, huh, Runo?"

Runo pouted her cheeks. "No!"

Dan rolled his eyes again, letting go of Runo and getting up. The brunette got ready to leave, but was instead pulled back by the blunette. Snapping his head to face the idol, the brunette showed her an annoyed look.

"Why can't I bring myself to hate you? Even though you've left me behind so many times, got me pregnant and left me alone to deal with the child alone..." Runo whispered, looking up at the brunette with her green eyes shining with tears. "I think, Dan, I still love you."

And with that, the idol began to cry.

Dan let out a yelp, hurriedly pulling the idol into his embrace as he tried to soothe her. Right now, the blunette seemed so fragile, and Dan couldn't help but want to protect her.

"I... I still love you too, Runo," Dan whispered in her ear as the blunette slowly began to grow quiet. "I hate seeing you with that Haruto guy, and every time I think about you having to face things alone with the baby, I despise myself. I shouldn't have left you, Runo. I never should have."

"Dan..." The idol cried out, circling her arms around the brunette's waist.

Dan pulled Runo closer, tightening his grasp on her.

"Don't leave me anymore..." Runo whispered, as tears continue to run down her cheeks.

"Never," Dan whispered, pulling away from the blunette slowly. He smoothed a thumb over her right cheek, wiping away her tears.

The brunette gazed down at the blunette, who peered up at him with eyes as innocent as those of Puss in Boots'. He brushed a stray strand of hair behind Runo's ear, leaning down and closing his eyes.

He could feel Runo's breath on his face. It was warm, gentle...

"Dan Kuso! Get away from her!"

Dan snapped out of the trance, while Runo turned to look at the redhead who was storming towards them.

"Ruru?"

"It's Hikaru, Runo!" Hikaru yelled, pulling the idol away from the brunette. "I was looking everywhere for you!"

The redhead turned to Dan with a fierce glare. "Don't you ever come near Runo again. Ever."

And with that, Hikaru pulled Runo away, leaving Dan staring into space.

Wait, why am I still here then? Dan thought to himself. The brunette ran after the blunette and Hikaru.

He needed to get her back, but...

The two were no longer in sight.

* * *

**Aww, Dan and Runo were just so close to kissing! Hehehs but Hikaru is always there to protect Runo (and by protecting I mean keeping her best friend from Dan Kuso as far as possible). (; **

**I'm having my exams in less than a month's time, and it's gonna determine the road to my future (simply put, it's just pretty major). ): I'll try and see if I have time to upload the next few chapters, but only if there's really a huge, and I mean HUGE, demand for the next chapter then I'll really squeeze in time to post the next chap, promise. In the meantime, please continue to support The Way of an Idol~ ;D **


	6. Chapter 6

**REPLIESSSSS :D**

**Diamond Heart 82: Awww thanks so much! Hope you'll keep on loving this story with every chapter heheh! :D**

**RockingAngels: Hehehs nice to see a reader who got absorbed in the story it's so encouraging omg! Sorry bout the errors, but my English isn't all that perfect *sweatdrops I'll try not to disappoint though! (: **

**RunoRocks: YAY ANOTHER RUNO FANNNNN (guessing from your name HAHAHAHAHAH) (; Awww it's awfully sweet that you love my stories! To be honest I'm TORN between whether to write a new story or continue with A Mermaid's Tale! I have a couple of ideas, but maybe I'll write about my ideas in one of the chapters after my exams have ended to get some ideas from you lovely readers. Thanks for being so nice and sweet. You're an amazing reader too. :-***

**Aika Misaki: Why yes had our dear Runo been drunk she would have been mad if she knew she had kissed Dan in her drunken state! Dan is having a hard time, isn't he? And yes, Hikaru did ruin the moment... In the midst of protecting her best friend. Or maybe 'protecting'. Who knows what Runo thinks about it? (;**

**The format probably looks abit weird with the replies to the reviewers on top, but I think my reviewers are really like my VVVIPs and deserve only the best heheh so well. Anyways oops I broke my promise of studying instead of updating. But since I kinda fell sick lately and don't have the mood to study I decided to update. At least I'd still brighten the days of you sweet readers. ^^ anyways here's da chapter 6 - ENJOY~ **

**P.S. Even though my exams last for almost 3-4 weeks, starting from 2 weeks from now, as usual, only if there's a huge demand or if I'm making huge progress in my studies then I'll update. (: in the midst of my exams there's a long one week break in between too, so maybe I'll throw in 2 chaps then. :D **

* * *

"Oh gosh, my head hurts..." Runo groaned.

"Serves you right for drinking when you know you clearly can't. And for looking for Dan," Hikaru rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

Runo, who had been lying down in the comforter of the office, immediately bolted up.

"What?"

"Yeah, you looked for Dan. And when I found you, the two of you were about to kiss. Ugh," Hikaru grimaced.

Runo immediately covered her mouth with her hands as she let out a gasp. "Oh gosh, I probably told him something to make him about to kiss me!"

The blunette hopped up from the comforter, and began to run around the office.

She finally sat down on the comforter again after two minutes of running around.

"Your hangover's gone?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," Runo sighed, lying back down on the comforter.

"You're in quite some trouble, you know. Have you seen today's newspaper?" Hikaru threw the newspaper, which landed on Runo's face.

"Don't tell me someone captured an image of my drunk self," Runo groaned, pulling the newspaper from her face.

"Quite far from that. You were awake then, I'm sure."

Runo got up, unfolding the newspaper, only to have her eyes widen upon seeing the headlines.

_"Haruto Yagami and Runo Misaki- Suspected to Be in A Relationship?!" _

* * *

_"Haruto Yagami and Runo Misaki- Suspected to Be in A Relationship?!" _

"I guess you and Runo aren't getting back together anymore, huh?" Miyoko said with much disappointment.

Dan blinked as he tried to process what he had just read. He placed the newspaper down on the table, only to have Shinjiro snatch it back and continue reading it.

"Mum, should I follow my dreams?"

Miyoko stared at her son, only understanding what he was trying to point out after a moment. She smiled.

"Go get back my daughter-in-law, son."

* * *

"Alright, let's end here for today. Just keep this in mind, Runo, you'll have to revise the part where you have to change notes quickly, and Haruto, your tempo needs a little work," Mr Kingston advised.

Runo and Haruto both nodded their heads after removing their headphones. The two bowed to the old man, who exited the recording room shortly afterwards.

An awkward silence hung above the two idols as they fidgeted nervously.

"Er..."

Both idols blushed as they both blurted out at the same time. Pulling a strand of loose hair behind nervously, Runo looked up at Haruto, who was fidgeting.

"Ladies first."

Runo nodded her head. "I'm sorry about the news. I didn't think they'd blow it out of proportion. Things must be really awkward for you, Haruto."

The blue-eyed male shook his head with a genuine smile. "It's alright. I'm afraid of having made things difficult for you instead!"

Runo giggled. "Why don't we just see this as a publicity opportunity instead then? No hard feelings?"

Haruto winked back. "Definitely none. Besides, it can't be helped either if we can't tell the people that we're preparing a duet. Apparently my manager told me that it's supposed to be a surprise bonus for the special concert for the spring season."

Runo nodded her head, clearly understanding the situation.

After a few more minutes of talking, the two idols finally decided to move away separately, in fear of more paparazzi and commotion.

Runo pushed open the door, only to see a familiar brunette leaning against the wall opposite. The blunette frowned. She turned to Haruto, gently asking him to take his leave first, in which the latter complied. Haruto glanced swiftly at Dan, who shot him a warning glare, causing the idol to quickly take his leave.

Runo folded her arms, unimpressed, as the brunette got up and walked towards her, slowly smiling.

"What is it?" The idol snapped.

"After what happened yesterday, is this how you should treat me?" Dan couldn't help but smirk.

Runo rolled her eyes unhappily, turning around to leave. "I'm leaving - you're just wasting my time-"

The blunette let out a light gasp when she realised she was stopped in her tracks. The brunette had grabbed her by the forearm and was spinning her around to face him.

"I'm not wasting your time, I just want to know what's going on between you and blue-eyes." Dan said firmly.

Runo frowned, shaking her head lightly. "Blue-eyes?"

"Haturo Yagami." Dan answered coldly.

"_Haruto_," Runo retorted, shooting the brunette a dirty look. "And, there's nothing between me and Haruto, we're just colleagues, is that wrong? Besides, what position are you in to care? You dumped me, left me behind to fend for myself and the child, you don't have the right to ask me anything, to want anything from me. Right now, I just want you to get out of my life."

Sharply pulling her arm away from the brunette, the blunette turned around, marching away without turning back.

"Runo!"

The blunette refused to stop.

"I promise you, I'll try with all my energy to win you back, I promise!"  
Runo remained unfazed, yelling back, "Tell that to someone who cares, Kuso!"

* * *

**Uh oh, things aren't looking bright for our dearest Dan! How is Dan going to win back the heart of the love of his life? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello peeps, I'm backkkkkkkk. Sorry for the long wait of over two weeks, but more than half of my exams are over, and I only have three more papers to go, all of which aren't that hard to study for. ^^ and over a week's worth of break! **

** diamond heart 82: Trust me, things are going to be wayyyyyyy intense later on. (;**

** johnnytheepicchhun: Haruto's kind of like a friend of Runo, and they're working together. (: **

** 4fireking: Sure sure I'll be sure to read your stories soon heheh! Thanks for the compliment! (: **

**And right now, chapter 7! **

* * *

"I simply cannot believe him!"

Runo rolled her eyes.

"He's sending you flowers again, Runo!"

"Just in case, I bought another vase. You can just leave it in the vase for decoration purposes," the blunette said coolly, slouched against the comforter as she studied her scores.

Hikaru puffed out her cheeks, unhappily doing as the idol had instructed. "Geez, Runo, sure I have red hair and green eyes, but that doesn't mean I have a green thumb!"

Runo shrugged. This had become a routine for her. For more than a week, Dan had been sending her flowers, chocolates, bears and cards in an attempt to woo her back. Runo had accepted them, finding it a waste to dispose of them, while Hikaru had violent reactions to it, opposing his every attempt.

"Haruto's much better, trust me! In fact, there's even a page right now online dedicated by fans especially for you and Haruto, Runo!" Hikaru gushed, clapping her hands.

Runo showed Hikaru a bored look. "Seriously? Look, it's not that I don't appreciate my fans, it's just that I don't understand why I should be with someone that everyone but me wants me to be with."

Hikaru narrowed her eyes at the blunette, putting down the vase slowly as she pointed a finger at the blunette and slowly walked towards her. "Don't tell me... You want to be with Kuso?"

"No!" Runo yelled, throwing her scores in the air. "My feelings for him were all gone the day I aborted the child!"

Hikaru took a step back, arms folded as she continued to narrow her eyes at Runo, clearly unconvinced.

"Even so, just because you don't have feelings for him doesn't mean he won't stop pestering you!"

Runo rolled her emerald orbs, retreating to the comforter and gathering her scores.

"Either way, I won't fall for him again!"

* * *

Dan Kuso stood outside the entertainment agency, arms folded as he waited for a certain blunette. For the past ten days, his actions of sending the blunette flowers, cards, bears and chocolates - all of which would have made any girl happy to receive, hadn't received much love back. He should have expected though, the brunette thought to himself. After all, Runo wasn't like any other girl.

The brunette's chocolate brown orbs lit up as he saw a familiar figure exit the building. The female pushed up her sunglasses, walking calmly. Dan took his opportunity, hurrying towards the female.

"Runo!" The brunette beamed like a child on Christmas.  
The blunette frowned, jerking her arm away from the brunette.  
"What do you want, Kuso?" Runo snapped.

"I want to make up with you. I want you," the brunette said confidently.

Runo rolled her eyes, before dashing out onto the road.

"Runo, watch out!"

The blunette's eyes widened in horror as she turned to her left, only to see a huge truck approaching her. Time seemed to slow down to a standstill, as the blunette's nervous system froze upon being stunned. She felt her shoulders being grabbed and herself being pushed away, meeting the cement pavement.

The blunette blinked slowly, trying to process what had just happened. A brunette stood where she had been, arms crossed as he waited for the impact. Runo felt her heart skip a beat as she heard the driver slam the brakes. Her heart went weak, and so did her breathing.

"Hey, kid, watch where you're going!" The driver yelled gruffly.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Dan called back, before moving away towards the other pavement and watching the truck drive away.

The brunette took a deep breath, before running a hand through his hair. Little did he expect to be tackled by Runo, who had wrapped her arms around his large frame and was sobbing into his jacket.

Stunned, the brunette froze in his spot, before slowly wrapping his own arms around the small frame of the idol and gently patting her back and smoothing her silky blue hair.

"I thought I was going to die! I thought... I thought you were going to die!"

Dan blinked, before letting out a laugh and pulling the blunette closer to him. "No one's dying, I promise you."

Runo balled a handful of Dan's shirt, clinging tightly onto the brunette as twin rivers continued to stream down her cheeks, while Dan smiled in relief, planting a kiss on the top of the blunette's head.

Several minutes later, the idol's sobs grew softer, as did her grip. Taking a deep breath to maintain a calm demeanour, she raised her hands to her eyes to gingerly remove all of her tears. The blunette gently backed away, mumbling a quick "sorry" in the process, but was pulled back by the same pair of strong arms which had pushed her onto the pavement earlier.

"I knew it, Runo, deep inside you still care for me."

The idol's emerald orbs widened in surprise. The said girl lifted her head to meet the chocolate orbs of her ex-boyfriend, which were actually glinting with hints of tears.

Snapping out of her thoughts, the blunette roughly pulled away from the brunette.

"What are you saying? Those feelings were gone since the day I aborted the child!" Runo screamed out in frustration. It felt as though the nail had been hit on the head, Runo thought, but why? She didn't have feelings for him anymore!

Or so, she thought.

"Would you have wanted me to have been knocked down by that truck?" Dan asked softly.

"Of course not!" Runo yelled without hesitation, before turning beet red and covering her mouth.

Dan smiled. It wasn't a smug one, but a genuine, sincere one.

"Runo," the brunette began, holding onto the blunette's hands and bringing their hands up to her chest level. "I know, I've been a jerk the past years. I shouldn't have just left like that, and I should have taken responsibility for everything I did, and not shirk them all to you. But the past year without you, and the past few days of realising I couldn't have you by my side tore me apart. Runo, I need you. I need you by my side, because till now, I still love you."

Dan lifted a hand up to Runo's face, gently stroking her cheek. The blunette closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek against the brunette's hand gently, before opening them to show her emerald orbs, which bore into Dan's eyes.

"Will you give me another chance?"

Runo bit her lip nervously, slipping her hands from Dan's and backing away. Right before her was the guy who had broke her heart, who had left her behind to deal with an abortion by herself. Right now, the same guy was asking for a patch up with her.

The blunette tilted her head up, mouth slowly opening, while the brunette held his breath.

"I..."

* * *

**Before anyone kills me for posting such a short chapter after a two week's hiatus, okay stop. I'll post a chapter two days later alrighttttt. ^^ so so, what would our favourite blunette do now? After all, this is the ex who has made her gone through so much pain! Hit the review button for me alrighty? (; **


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope the two days wait wasn't that long hahahahs! Anyways I've been working on a new story and I hope it's going to be smooth-sailing! It's a surprise! (; **

** Lucy Experiment 01: I honestly don't understand what you're saying. :x but when I google translated it talked about "plagiarism perfect"... It doesn't sound very nice... **

** Taiko-Chan: Oh my gosh I'm so happy to have inspired you! Hahahahahas unintentionally especially. (: I'm glad you really like the story, and I hope to see you with a story for yourself soon too! ^^ and of course, I'd love to be your friend once you get your new account. (: **

** diamond heart 82: Well it's been two days! And hopefully worth the wait. Hahahahas our Dan Kuso was somewhat heroic wasn't he? (; Hope you'll love this chapter more than the previous. (;**

**And now, here's chapter 8! **

* * *

"I..."

Runo took a deep breath herself. Though she did feel hurt and angered by all the brunette had done to her, deep down inside, he was right. She still cared for him. She still loved him, no matter how much she had actually denied. Six years of feelings weren't that easy to give up on.

"Dan, are you going to leave again someday?"

The brunette blinked, startled and surprised by the question. He then smiled, smoothing the silky blue hair of the woman he loved so much.

"I promise you, Runo, no."

The blunette's eyes widened. This was the boy who had always been leaving her behind on his own adventures, who was now promising her that he would never leave her side. The idol felt tears tackling her eyes, as she plummeted into the brunette's embrace.

They were finally together again.

* * *

"What? No, Runo, you can't!" Hikaru hollered, throwing up her arms in disbelief.

"Anyway, Hikaru, it's my decision, and I really hope that you'll respect it," Runo said quietly, fiddling with her fingers on her lap.

Hikaru huffed, letting her fringe fly up, and rolled her eyes.

"Runo, this is absolute stupidity! I can't let you do this as a good friend!"

"I've loved him for six years and more, Hikaru. We've split and got back many times, I believe we are really fated!" Runo argued, getting up. "That's it, this is the end of our conversation."

"But Runo!"

The blunette sighed, walking up to her manager and gently patting her hands. "Hikaru, I know you're worried, but please, I hope you will respect my decision, I really do."

Hikaru stared at the idol before her, whose emerald orbs showed no signs of backing away and faltering. The blunette didn't blink for a moment, and that was when the redhead herself knew how determined her best friend was.

"Alright, Runo."

* * *

Runo hummed happily as she skipped past the lobby of the agency.

"Misaki-san!" The lady at the lobby called, gesturing to the blunette by pulling her own strand of fringe behind her ear.

Runo made an "O" shape with her mouth, hurriedly pushing back a loose strand of blue hair into her cap. The idol smiled sweetly, before waving to the lady and hurrying out of the agency.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist as soon as she exited the building, and she was instantly surrounded by good-smelling warmth. Dan pecked her temple, earning a giggle from the idol.

"Hello there," Dan whispered in a low voice as he wrapped his arms around the blunette's waist.

"Why, hello back," Runo giggled, placing a finger on the brunette's nose before standing on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on his nose. "That was sneaky of you."

Dan shrugged with a grin, pulling Runo towards the direction of his house. "Well, I just wanted some way to show affection to my girl."

Runo stopped in her tracks, frowning as she looked up at her boyfriend. She placed a hand on his forehead and one on her own, before frowning even more.

Dan chuckled, taking hold of her hand and placing it on his own mouth. He gently kissed it, much to Runo's surprise. "What's wrong?"

Runo blinked doubtfully, turning her head sideways to look at the brunette. Her eyes widened, and she pointed a finger at the brunette.  
"Tell me where Dan is!"

Dan looked at Runo with a surprised look, before letting out a loud laugh.  
"You think I'm different?"

"You're more than different, you're completely different! Dan would NEVER be this mushy towards me!" Runo gasped.

Dan gave his trademark nose flick, before wrapping an arm around Runo's waist. He leaned in, closing the gap between them and pressed his nose against her. The brunette gingerly planted a soft kiss on her lips, before grinning as he pulled away.

"It's nothing, Runo, I just thought that I should be more appreciative of you and keep you happy," Dan smiled genuinely.

Runo narrowed her eyes at the brunette and brought a hand to her chin, rubbing it thoughtfully.

"What was the gift you gave me for our first date?" Runo asked carefully.

"A bouquet of roses," Dan said casually.

Runo gasped, raising her finger to the brunette who chuckled again, and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm kidding, I didn't give you anything. It's so fun to play with you, Runo, I swear."

Runo pouted her cheeks and folded her arms, before marching off.

"Hey, Runo, wait!"

* * *

"Weren't we supposed to go to your house, Dan?" Runo inquired as she blinked up at the brunette.

"We were, but we're just taking a detour through here, though," Dan answered, continuing to lead Runo across the park.

Runo nodded her head, though not understanding why the brunette wanted to do so. Just then, the brunette stopped, causing the blunette to bump into him. Runo rubbed her nose, about to protest, when Dan turned around to face her.

"Dan?"

"Runo, I know I'm a total jerk. I'm the worst boyfriend on the world and I... I know I've apologised but I still feel apologetic towards you. I-"

Dan was interrupted however, when the blunette placed a finger on his lips. Runo shook her head, smiling as she leaned in against the brunette and wrapped her arms around him.

"Runo..."

"Sh, dummy, just enjoy the moment," Runo hissed in annoyance, frowning as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"It's just that your cap and sunglasses are really in the way of this hug and me kissing you," Dan laughed nervously.

Runo blinked, before sheepishly pulling down her glasses to look if there were anyone else around. The coast appeared clear, so she smiled as she pulled off her hat and sunglasses, before hugging the brunette once more.

Dan smiled, resting his head on hers, then planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Little did the couple know, the coast wasn't as clear as they had expected.

* * *

**Our favourite blunette is finally with Dan Kuso again! But this is far from the end of the story, we're only halfway there! (; will their reconcilation be a smooth-sailing one? Would Haruto or Hikaru try to barge in and break them up? I might update in another two days, but in the meantime, do me a favour and hit the review button yayyyyy ^^ reviews are great sources of motivation! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg where are all my reviewers! ): apart from my super loyal and best reviewer diamond heart 82. Thanks for being with me till the end. T^T BUT I REALLY WANT BACK ALL MY REVIEWERS PLEASE I FEEL SO LONELY. ): **

** diamond heart 82: That's a pretty wild guess, but I guess you'll know when you further read on! This is a pretty short and minor chapter, but moving on, the story's gonna get a whole lot more dramatic, I'm sure you'll enjoy it later on. (;**

* * *

"What, is, this!" Hikaru hollered, throwing the newspaper on the desk before Runo, who was running her hands through her hair as she bit her lip nervously.

"I was careless, okay?"

"You think saying that now will help you? Runo, you worked so hard for this reputation, and this has just let it gone down the drain!"

"Dan is famous too, what's wrong with that?" Runo argued.

"You're breaking the hearts of fans of you and Haruto, the fangirls of Dan Kuso, and your own fanboys, that's what!" Hikaru screamed, hopping up and down madly.

"Like dating Haruto would make a difference," Runo muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked, glaring at the blunette.

"Nothing," Runo answered coldly. The blunette folded her arms. "And what do you want me to do now?"

Hikaru looked down at the article, which showed a picture of Dan kissing Runo on the head from the previous day. Gliding her finger across the article, she stopped it on Dan's face, and balled the paper, ruining the image of Dan's face.

"Break up."

"What? No! You know what, I think that the best solution would be to leave it. I'm not the first idol who's encountered such a problem. The other idols have survived such problems too," Runo protested, getting up on her feet.

"You are not doing that," Hikaru hissed.

"Know what, Hikaru, I still trust my own instincts," Runo hissed back, before marching out of the room.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! You two are back together again!"

Runo immediately covered her ears as soon as she heard her friend's shrill voice.

"And Runo Misaki! Just what kind of a BFF are you? We haven't gone out for so long or even text or call!" Julie hollered, throwing her hands up in the air.

As her best friend continued to ramble on, Runo made a bored look, hands not removed from her ears, while Dan simply smiled.

"It's nice to have you back, Runo," Alice smiled sweetly after putting down her cup of tea.

Runo beamed, rushing forward to hug the Russian beauty. Alice returned the hug, while Julie hopped up and down madly.

"What kind of BFF are you too, Alice? You're stealing Runo from me!"

"Shut up, Makimoto, just come here," Runo rolled her eyes, pulling Julie into the hug with Alice.

Everyone else in the room at Marucho's place smiled at the sight of the three original female Brawlers reunited. Moments later, they finally let go, and Dan joined Runo on the comforter.

"Together again!" Marucho said cheerily.

"Master Runo, you look prettier!" Baron gushed, causing Runo to laugh.

"Why, thank you, Baron!"

Dan narrowed his eyes at the pink haired Vestal, shooting him a warning look. Instead, Baron grinned back, amused by the top Brawler's one weakness - his girlfriend.

"Anyway, you two were on the papers today, do you know?" Mira asked.

Runo nodded her head. "And I got an earful from Hikaru."

Dan turned to look at his girlfriend in surprise. "You never told me that."

Runo shrugged. "I figured you've had enough in your hands."

Dan shot Runo a disapproving look, sighing before wrapping an arm around the blunette's waist and pulling her closer. Runo looked up at the brunette and managed a small smile. She knew he was trying to tell her that he would be there for her still.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Julie asked worriedly. "I'm surprised you weren't haunted by the paparazzi on your way here."

"Thanks to Kato and Marucho," Runo smiled gratefully at her blonde friend, who beamed back. "Marucho had Kato drive Dan and I here, so the paparazzi couldn't follow us."

"My pleasure, Miss Runo," Kato entered the room with a tray full of treats and another with some tea.

Runo thankfully received some tea, while Dan's eyes shone at the sight of the treats, immediately rushing forward to help Kato with the tray of treats.

"Truthfully, I don't know what to do for now," Runo frowned slightly.

"I think that you should talk to the paparazzi, and tell them the truth," Alice suggested.

"No way! Her fans will be gone then!" Julie argued.

"I don't think Runo's fans like her for being single," Shun said coolly.

"But Julie has a point, knowing that your idol is with some other guy is like wrecking the dream of all the fanboys," Baron added.

"But Dan's famous too, and even before that everyone else knew that he had been with Runo before," Ace continued.

While the Brawlers continued their heated discussion, Runo looked at Dan, who was busy munching on the snacks. Dan, realising that Runo's gaze was on him, stopped, gulping down the last of the treat.

"Is something wrong?"

Runo looked up at the brunette worriedly. "I know Hikaru's worried about me, and I really appreciate it, but I don't know how to make her accept you and us."

Dan smiled, holding onto Runo's hands. The brunette brought them to his lips, planting a kiss on them, before running his left hand through her hair.

"It's alright, Runo, no matter what happens, I'll stand by you, I promise."

Runo beamed, nodding her head before leaning in for a hug.

"Runo! Dan! We finally... got it..." Julie's voice trailed away at seeing the couple enveloped in a hug. "Ooh, that's sweet."

Dan and Runo immediately blushed, backing away from each other. Dan folded his arms, whistling while Runo brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, before looking up at the Australian.

"So, what have you guys come up with?" The blunette asked quickly.

"Oh yes! As I was saying, I'm a reporter too, aren't I!" Julie giggled.

"A pretty unprofessional one," Runo teased.

"Hey!" Julie protested, only to be pulled back by Marucho.

"Let me explain instead," the petite blonde cut in. "It'd be easier if you confess the truth, after all, your fans would have known about your past with Dan, and it wouldn't have made much of a difference. Julie can be the one to report on this matter instead so that you would be prepared for the questions that would be asked."

"And my company would benefit as the only company doing a report on the famous Runo Misaki!" Julie squealed, posing with a victory sign.

"It sounds pretty simple, but actually feasible and reasonable," Runo nodded her head with a smile. "Thanks, guys."

While the others grinned back at the idol, the brunette beside the idol scratched his head.

"Someone tell me what feasible means?"

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 9 for you. I really hope I can hit thirty reviews before chapter 10. I'm awfully superficial and driven by reviews. But then again, which author wouldn't want to have lots of reviews for their stories? I'm currently working on a new story and ready to post the first chapter of it anytime. I promise you it's much better than The Way of an Idol - I had so much fun working on the story! ^^ I've been trying to include a couple of laughs here and there and well. It's just been fun for me and I'm sure it'll be for you too, author's swear. **

**Oh well, unless I can hit thirty reviews before chapter 10 I won't be posting anything for two weeks since my exams are resuming. So I hope that I'll continue to receive lots of love for The Way of an Idol, and I can publish the new story too. Then you'd see two updates from me for two stories (YAY). Okay bye~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yessss my exams are finally over! *throws papers all over HAHAHA **

**Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 10! But before that, replies to the reviewers who are as usual, the loveliest people ever. :-* **

** diamond heart 82: Omg a masterpiece? Hehehs I'm honoured omg. I'm sure my next story will be a zillion times more exciting. (; **

** Aika Misaki: Why hi! It's been long since you last reviewe but you're back yay! Hahahahahs I'd love long reviews, I don't mind them! Hope you like this chapter too! ^^ **

** Aurora Chen: Thanks alot! I really appreciate your support! Hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story too! ^^ **

**And now, for the story! **

* * *

"Runo, you're showing lesser respect for me as time passes."

"For God's sake, Hikaru, you're my manager and my best friend, not my mother! Who I want to be with is my choice! Besides, it's Dan, he's not going to ruin my reputation, he's famous too!" Runo protested.

Hikaru rolled her eyes, running her hand through her hair. For the past hour, her words had all fallen on deaf ears. Runo had insisted on being with Dan.

"Besides, Haruto is also famous. What difference would it make if I date the guy who you are oh so supportive of instead?" Runo added unhappily, folding her arms.

"We are talking about a guy who's cheated on you-"

"Dan has never cheated on me!" Runo yelled.

"He left you with-"

The two females' quarrel were stopped abruptly by the opening of the door to the room. Haruto stood at the door, mouth hung open as he blinked at the two.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Runo said quickly. The idol brushed a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "What brings you here, Haruto? I don't recall us having a practice today."

The latter flashed a radiant smile, holding up a box of pastries. "I didn't think I could only meet you for work." The blunette flushed at the comment. "I brought some treats to share."

Runo nodded her head with a huge smile, walking up to take the box."Why, thank you."

Hikaru, who was in the corner of the room, looked on as the two communicated. She was convinced Dan wasn't at all the right one for Runo - Haruto would be. She just had to persuade Runo to accept her view.

Hikaru looked back to the laptop on the table, where a video of a silver haired reporter talking to Dan and Runo played on.

"Dan Kuso..." Hikaru murmured. "I won't let you ruin Runo's happiness."

* * *

Runo giggled as she approached her boyfriend, who was wearing a mask and a black cap.

"Are you an undercover spy?" She teased, tipping the brunette's snapback slightly, only to have him push it back abruptly.

The brunette lifted a finger to his lips, quickly leading Runo away. The two finally stopped after escaping from the busy street, and into a remote area of a green area.

"The fangirls are out to chase me!"

Runo blinked, before laughing. "Why did they only decide to do it now instead of, I don't know, three days ago?"

Dan rolled his eyes, pinching Runo's nose. "They hadn't known I had returned until I got featured in the papers."

Runo nodded her head with a "hm", not knowing exactly what to reply. Her mind was still troubled by Hikaru's insistence that Dan was the wrong choice.

"Troubled?" Dan asked gently, pulling the mask away from his face and lifting up Runo's chin to make her look up at him.

"Nothing much, just thinking about Hikaru," Runo smiled lightly.

"She doesn't like me very much, does she?"

Runo shook her head. "She... She despises you for the abortion."

Dan kept quiet, pulling Runo into a soft embrace. "Do you?"

Runo shook her head, looking up at her boyfriend with a smile. She stood on her tippy toes and planted a light kiss on his lips. "Never."

Dan smiled back, leaning down to close the distance between them. The two could feel each other's breaths, which did nothing to slow down their hearts' pace. Their noses pressed against each other's, and their lips were less than a mere inch away...

"Look, there they are!"

Dan groaned as he heard the shrieks of more fangirls.

"Runo-channnnnnnnn!" Some desperate fanboys called out as they rushed forward.

"Dan-sama!" The females screamed.

"Run!" Dan hollered, frightened at the sight of the mob approaching them. Runo didn't need him to tell her twice, as she let him grab her arm and pull her away, trying to keep up with the fit man as much as she could.

* * *

"That was tiring," Runo gasped, placing her hands on her chest and facing up as the two leaned against the Kusos' door.

Dan, who was leaning down with his palms pressed against his knees, chuckled, peering up at the idol. He let out a chuckle, "Someone's gotten fatter?"

Runo turned beet red, folding her arms and looking away, "I have not!"

While the brunette continued to chuckle, the blunette lowered her head, only to notice a redhead on the comforter.

"Hikaru?"

"It's about time," The redhead answered, getting up.

Dan straightened his body, blinking at the manager, while Runo made a determined look and hooked her arm around Dan's for safety measure.

"Runo, I need you to leave."

"I'm not leaving."

"Runo Misaki."

"Hikaru Yamamoto."

A game of staring went on between the two Japanese girls, while Dan laughed nervously. The brunette waved his hand between the two Japanese, cutting off their glares.

Dan turned to Runo, gently smoothing her silky blue hair. "Runo, I'll be fine, I'll just talk to her, alright? Return home first."

Runo looked up at the brunette worriedly, her green eyes beaming with concern. "But..."

Runo was cut off by Dan's gaze, which assured her. Defeated, the blunette nodded her head, and the brunette grinned back, kissing Runo on the top of her head. Runo opened the door, looking back one last time at Hikaru as she shot her manager a warning look. Hikaru looked back indifferently, arms folded, as though she was waiting impatiently for the blunette to leave.

The door was finally shut.

Dan took a deep breath. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I want you to stay away from Runo."

This remark only caused the top Brawler to raise his eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'll do that?"

"I'm pretty sure you know you're not doing any justice to Runo's happiness. If I let you two be together, I know I'll regret it."

"What do you really despise about me?" Dan inquired.

"Everything," Hikaru hissed. "From when you always left Runo behind to go on your silly adventures, to when you had her face the child alone, and to when you returned thick-skinned and asked for her back."

"Listen, Hikaru, I'm not leaving her, and that's it. I can assure you that I won't hurt her, and that I won't ever leave her again, but I doubt that you would believe me. Either way, I'd still be fine as long as Runo believes in me," Dan answered calmly, unfazed.

"Then trust me, Kuso, you're going to regret your decision."

Hikaru gave the brunette one last glare, before exiting the Kusos' house.

* * *

**My, Hikaru's really serious now isn't she? Wonder what she's up to hmmm... Hehehs because of the long wait, I'm going to post a preview of my new story right here! **

_"Help..." _

_I blinked. _

_"Help..." _

_I wasn't hearing things, was I?_

_"Somebody... Anybody..." _

_I turned to look around me. I had long passed the school and was at a small park nearby. I looked up, only to see a brunette slumped on a bulky branch of a tree. _

_I gasped. It couldn't be. How did he even get up there?_

_I looked around frantically for help, but to no avail. I frowned and pursed my lips, before finally deciding to climb up the tree myself. _

_"Hold on, I'm coming!" _

_Pulling up my tank top briefly, I placed a foot on the tree trunk. The tree was rather smooth, with barely anything to provide me with a firm footing. However, there was no stopping me. I soon climbed up onto the branch, and reached the brunette. _

_"Hey, are you alright?" I asked as I shook the brunette, whose eyes were shut tightly. _

_"Mmm... What is it...?" _

_The brunette slowly opened his eyes, only to reveal a mesmerising pair of chocolate orbs. I couldn't help but be momentarily hypnotised by them. _

_"Who are you?" _

**And that's the preview! I hope you guys are excited about it. I'll post the new story in a day or maybe two? Get excited! ^^**


End file.
